


Noches de Invierno

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Al ver a Zamasu, Black se dio cuenta de que debía estar más atento a su alrededor.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 4





	Noches de Invierno

Una brisa que de a poco se iba haciendo fuerte corría, pero no le importó mucho ya que su foco de atención se encontraba en otra cosa. Apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el borde de la terraza, analizaba el cielo que se sentía completamente diferente a las demás noches. Un cielo sin nada de estrellas, en su lugar, nubes haciendo que tomase un tono oscuro y raro. No podía negar que parte de su cuerpo se sentía frío, en especial sus manos, nariz y orejas, pero era de esas pequeñas cosas que nunca vivió en el palacio de los kaios. Esas cosas tan únicas que tenía el planeta tierra.

ㅡ Zamasu. ㅡ Su compañero llamó, apenas asomado al ventanal que dividía a la cabaña con la terraza. ㅡ Ya sé que posiblemente no te vayas a enfermar o algo así, de todas formas entra, que hace mucho frío.

ㅡ ¿Es eso o quieres que te prepare una de mis inigualables tazas de té? ㅡ volteó un poco, con una de esas sonrisas bromistas que sólo le ponía a él.

ㅡ Tsk. entra ya.

De todas formas Black tenía razón; el frío, a medida que pasaban los minutos, se iba poniendo más insoportable.

Luego de un rato, los dos yacían sentados en el suelo, apoyando sus tazas de té (que Black realmente agradecía) en una mesa de centro. Hacían lo cotidiano: hablar sobre su plan en marcha, y el por qué los mortales debían ser desaparecidos del universo; era curioso el que ninguno de los dos se cansara de escuchar el mismo discurso sobre el por qué de sus acciones. hasta el momento, todo iba saliendo bien, a excepción del aquel saiyajin (de nombre Trunks) que sabía cómo darle pelea a Black.

ㅡDe verdad, te agradezco que hayas preparado esto. ㅡ Comentó el de cabellos negros, refiriéndose al té.

ㅡ Reconoce que, desde ese cambio de cuerpo para obtener más poder, perdiste habilidades para preparar una dulce taza de té, entre otras cosas. ㅡ Cerró los ojos y sonrió, una pequeña acción que hizo que las mejillas de Black sintieran calor.

A Black le llamó la atención el hecho de que Zamasu se encontrase más feliz de lo normal, todo esto desde que llegaron a la tierra. ¿Será porque, después de encargarse de los mortales de ahí, el plan terminaría con éxito? ¿era porque ya no estaba atrapado en el palacio, reprimiendo sus ideales?

ㅡ Tú no eres de poner esas sonrisas, ¿cuál es el motivo?ㅡ preguntó, disimulando el sonrojo que presentaba tomando un poco de ese dulce néctar preparado por su compañero.

ㅡ Hace un rato atrás, estaba afuera observando el cielo. Está muy diferente a como está en las demás noches, supongo que eso llamó mi atención por completo. Me causa curiosidad este planeta; los cambios que llega a tener, sean para bien o para mal, de forma natural, es grandioso. ㅡ Suspiró ㅡ recuerdo cuando veía este tipo de cosas a través de la esfera de cristal, tenía tantas ganas de sentir todo eso en carne propia, y puedo decir que gracias a ti, que me trajiste a este lugar, puedo hacerlo.

Levantó una ceja.

ㅡ ¿Te maravilla el horrible frío que comenzó a hacer? me sorprendes.

ㅡ Te sorprendo, te sorprendes a ti mismo. Recuerda que yo soy tú. ㅡ Apoyó sus manos en la mesa, con ellas tuvo un poco de pulso para levantarse y acercar su rostro al del saiyajin confundido que tenía al frente, mirándolo de manera provocadora. No lo iba a decir, pero ese tipo de comportamientos tampoco los esperaba de él mismo, y supuso que salían por dos razones: la primera, el que haya tomado muchísima confianza con Black desde que éste lo fue a buscar al palacio; la segunda, la felicidad que le provocaba todo lo relacionado con la tierra. Aquella frase pasaba por su mente una y otra vez, "la tierra es un lugar hermoso, pero los mortales lo arruinan". Le traía un poco de paz a su corazón saber que, con el plan, todo eso iba a terminar, y el planeta iba a seguir su ciclo natural sin molestos mortales interrumpiendo y destruyendo su armonía.

Todo lo que ellos hacían estaba bien.

Black le devolvió la sonrisa a Zamasu, las ganas de acortar distancia se hicieron presentes como si de una presa a capturar se tratase, sólo que la presa eran los labios del kaio, y el depredador los propios.

Un ruido, de gotas cayendo contra el techo de la cabaña, interrumpieron esa pequeña e íntima escena entre los dos. Voltearon a ver hacia el ventanal, el cual de a poco se iba llenando con la lluvia que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

El kaioshin abandonó su posición para ir de inmediato hacia el ventanal, lo que veía lo estaba maravillando. Abrió un poco y, sin importar que entrase el frío, sacó su mano y sintió el tacto del agua chocando contra ésta.

ㅡ Zamasu... ㅡ Otro tacto suave, el de la mano de su compañero tomando la suya libre, no pudo evitar sonreír ㅡ ¿cosas como ésta te encantan?

ㅡ ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos que sentarnos a observar a los demás planetas? ¿a ti, antes de que sucediera todo, no te daban ganas de experimentar este tipo de cosas? ahora mismo podría salir y dejar que la lluvia me moje, y no me importaría.

ㅡ Pero el frío...

ㅡ Exactamente, eso me lo impide. ㅡ Soltó una risa. tomó la mano de Black (la misma que hace unos instantes se había entrelazado con sus dedos) y la sacó al igual que la suya. Se enfrió por completo, pero la sensación no dejaba de ser agradable.

¿Tan centrado estaba en su plan, que no fue capaz de captar todas esas pequeñas cosas? Mejor ser como Zamasu y estar atento a su alrededor, que era un motivo más para poner fin a los humanos, a que tener su mente en ellos y enfurecer.

ㅡ Está bien, es lindo y todo pero el frío...

ㅡ ¿Te apetece otra de mis dulces tazas de té? ㅡ Volteó a ver a Black, el único mortal al que le daban ganas de pasar tiempo con él, ese tiempo tan íntimo de los dos y que nadie iba a interrumpir, ni la lluvia que de a poco se hacía más fuerte.

ㅡ Me encantaría. ㅡ Dejaron de sentir el agua pasando por sus dedos, y cerraron el ventanal.

Hacía frío, sí, pero valía la pena sentirlo para calentar el cuerpo con el té que solo Zamasu sabía hacer, pasar la noche juntos en el sillón e involuntariamente comenzar a hacerse mimos en el pelo al otro, entre otras cosas. Como dijo el kaio, la tierra tenía cosas tan únicas, y lo mejor era vivirlas en primera persona.

**Author's Note:**

> 07/10/2019
> 
> Inspirado en una noche que hubo tormenta. Siento que me quedó muy corto eso sí:( si ven algún error o algo así, díganme o voy a llorar.
> 
> for blamasuweek 2019 ♡


End file.
